Soul x Maka or Kid x Maka ?
by animals202
Summary: Soul is dating Maka , but Kid still has a crush on her ! What happens when Soul finds at ? You have to read ! Oh and i can't decide between Maka x Soul or Kid x Maka , you have to review what you think to help me pick ! I do not own Soul Eater . Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

"Class dismissed " Professor Stein said , we all left the classroom . I was walking out when Soul grabbed my hand . We are Boyfriend and Girlfriend . We had different classes ,so we separated . I headed for Mifune's class . Kid ran up next to me , " hey Maka " he said, " hi kid " I replied . We walked in and kid sat next to me , Patty sat on the other side of me , " giraffeeeeeeeesssssss!" she sang .

Patty's POV

Though I was drawing a giraffe, I still did what sis told me to do , spy on kid . I t is really obvious , he has a crush on Maka . He kept looking up at her , blushing . Maka was oblivious, Really oblivious.

Kid's POV

I walked out of class , when Maka came out Soul popped out of nowhere and held her hand . I was friends with the guy who was dating the girl I liked , pretty weird . Soul was my friend and all , but I liked Maka a lot . She had perfect symmetry . She was strong enough to defeat the kishin Asura .She is Brave . She has so many qualities . We headed for the next class , I sat next to Maka and Soul sat on her other side . Liz sat on my other side .

Liz's POV

I watched kid look over at Maka , I kept myself from laughing . Kid kept looking up and blushing . Patty was right , she really was oblivious . Then Soul saw Kid , Kid didn't know Soul saw him . He blushed and returned to his work , he kept doing it over and over again and Soul watched . His face was full of anger . He looked pretty scary cause of his eyes and teeth . When the bell rang , I pulled Kid away from Maka , " what" he asked , annoyed , I pointed towards Soul who was glaring at him , " I think he would kill you if you got to close " I said , he looked at me serious , " is it really that obvious?", I nodded . He face palmed himself , " dammit" he said , I nodded , " you really are and idiot ". he turned to me angry , " says the girl that is unsymmetrical!" . I sighed , " what about you , you have three white stripes on one side of your head and not the other !" I said , I should not have said that , " I'm garbage !" he said and fell to the ground I patted his back , " you are not garbage ".

~Authors Note ~

**I am not sure where I am going with this ! Oh and review to help me decide between Maka x Soul or Kid x Maka . I really don't know how to deal with choosing ! If you review I will give you a cookie! Oh and I added Mifune as a teacher !**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Author's note~**

**Most of you said Kid x Maka , yes a few of you did say Soul x Maka , so sorry to you. I am going to make it kima!**

Maka's POV

I thought my dreams would be about my boyfriend ,Soul . But they weren't . They were about kid . Why? Soul is my boyfriend , not kid . He is just a friend . It is normal to have dreams about friends . But I her dream she kisses kid in the forest on a mission . BUT YOU DON'T KISS FRIENDS ! OH NO! this is bad , I am dating Soul and I like him , but then I like kid , too. Kid probably doesn't like me like a girlfriend . Let me see if he acts like he likes me . If he does ….. I don't know .

Kid's POV

I had dreams about the emerald eyed , Maka , again . I wonder if she like me . She is dating , Soul . Maybe I should give up on her , Maybe I should tell her ? If I tell her , Soul will beat me up . If she doesn't like me and I ask her , our friendship can be broken! Asking her is out, but I can't give up on somebody I love that much . So that is out too. I can't wait till I die to see if she will brake up ! I have to tell her , somehow . Not soon though . My dream was where I kissed her in the forest on a mission , I enjoyed it ( creepy!). I woke up with Liz tapping my shoulder , " LIZ IF YOU TAP ONE SHOULDER YOU GOT TO TAP THE OTHER OR IT WILL BE DE- SYMMETRIACL GARBAGE !" I shout . She taps the other and I can get up nicely without worrying about it . If Maka doesn't like me , maybe I can marry symmetry , if that is possible . When I get to school , Soul is waiting for me , I try to go around him but he went right up to me and said ," stay away from my girlfriend ,got it ?" . I nodded but before I left I said , " but if she wants to sit with me I won't object ". Soul nodded . When he leaves I sigh in relief , his sharp teeth and red eyes are scary , and un-symmetrical. Hideous un-symmetrical things . I walk into class . Waiting for the class with me and Maka , alone . But first was Steins class . " class " Stein said , " we have a project today , you work in teams …" immediately everyone looks at the person they want to be partnered with , I try my hardest not to look at Maka . " I pick the teams " Stein finished , and everyone sighed . He put up a list :

Kid and Maka

Soul and Liz

Patty and Black Star

Tsubaki and Jacqueline

Crona and Kim

( etc .)

Soul sat down shocked and gave me the evil eye . I ignored it . I walked over to Maka , and Soul shoved me . I pretended to not have noticed . " okay class , the project is to wonder in the forest and find certain items . Flowers to be exact . You get bonus points if you get animals that I can dissect . Every other classes our not happening today for you . Now get started ." Stein said , he rolled on his chair out of the room , but then fell on the edge . H got up and rolled away . Immediately , Maka dragged me to the forest , and then I blushed . Suddenly I remember that in my dream I kissed her in the forest . Will it happen ? Or was it just a dream ?

**~ Author's note~ **

**Sorry again to those Soma people out there ! Do you think they will kiss ? Will they kiss ? Well you have to read to find out !**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka 's POV

I looked at the list of flowers:

Primrose

Water lily

Rose

Bluebonnet

( bonus points for animals to dissect )

" How about we go for Lily first" I say , looking at Kid. " Sure , they should be near the water " Kid says . So we head off to a lake . When we get there , there are a bunch of water lilies . That is unusual . Stein wouldn't make it that easy , would he ?When Kid picks up a Lily , Bees come after us . We start running , and eventually , lose them . I check off Water Lily . " How about Primrose or Bluebonnet ?" I say . He looks at the list ," Sure " . We head off .

~30 minutes later ~

We finally find the bluebonnet and primrose . They are hard to find . I check them off . Suddenly, there is a rustle in the bushes. A squirrel pops out of the bush , and I catch it . " extra points " I say . I hand it to kid , who puts it in his pocket . " rose " I say , " it is our last one". Kid nods and we head out for the rose . We scavenger the forest . I walk through a bunch of bushes . Then I feel a sharp point on my leg . I look down to see a rose. I start bleeding and Kid cleans the cut up . I blush , but luckily he doesn't notice . Kid picks up the rose , and the twirls it in his hand .

I don't know how it happened , but we then got into a kiss. We held it for 5 whole minutes . When he releases , I am blushing , and so is he . " sorry " I say , still blushing. He smiles , " it is okay ". I smile , but then feel a pang of guilt , I am dating Soul, not Kid. Kid notices then says , " You are worried about Soul , aren't you ?" . I nod , might as well not lie . He then grabs my hand and pulls me out of the forest and back to class . He doesn't say anything about the kiss . We turn in our flowers and animal . Right when Soul gets back , he pulls me away from Kid . That is okay , cause I don't think Kid was going to say anything else .

~ Time Skip ~

I lay in bed , awake . I couldn't decide , Soul , or Kid . I know they both like me . I like them , but I don't know which one I like the best . Soul , my boyfriend , sweet , yet rough. Kid , kissed , sweet , smart , kind , handsome . I rub my head , " ughhhh " I moan . I couldn't think about it right now . I needed my sleep. I went to sleep , but still dream about both of them . Mostly about the kiss . I replayed it in my mind . Kid and I both reaching in. I remember his soft lips against mine . It was sweet . I then remember kissing Soul , it didn't seem to sweet . It was a little sweet but not as sweet as Kid's lips . I then go back to Kid and his kiss , and enjoy it .

**~Author's Note ~**

**I made them kiss ! Yay ! Okay , please review ! Don't have much to say !**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul's POV

I eyed Kid. He was staring at Maka again. So uncool.

I just wondered, what happened in the forest?

The bell rang and we were let out. "Hey Soul, I have to go to my father today" Maka said.

"Why?" I replied.

"Cause he wants to spend some father- daughter time" Maka grumbled. I nodded.

"Hope you get through it" I said, joking around.

She smiled and walked off to join her father.

I walked out of the school and was instantly greeted by Liz.

"What?" I asked.

"Want to know what happened in the forest?" Liz said.

'_It's like she read my mind'_

"Sure" I said, trying to act cool.

She messed with her phone for a minute, and then handed it to me.

I crushed her phone in an instant.

"Kid"

"That is why I have 10 phones, now 9", Liz said, "You didn't get that from me". She backed into the shadows.

"I can still see you".

"No you can't"

"One last question, where is Kid?"

"At Death Mansion"

I narrowed my eyes. "He is going to pay".

Liz smiled. "Go get him".

I hopped on my motorcycle and rode off towards the mansion.

Kid's POV

"Patty!" I shouted, "You're ruining the symmetry!".

Patty broke out laughing.

My eye started to twitch. I then got a nosebleed cause I was A-symmetrical garbage.

"Look what you did to me…"

Patty laughed harder.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I looked at the door. Boy, someone must be mad. Well, it's my job as a Grim Reaper to deal with these things.

I opened the door and saw Soul.

On second thought, I should run…

Soul's POV

So the idiot can run… Scratch that, he can run fast. I need to work out more…

I would like to stay I was right on his tail, but really he was 6 feet in front of me. I needed help, and I knew who to call.

I opened my phone and clicked speed dial 2.

"SUP! I'M THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!"

"Hey Black Star, want to play lets chase Kid who kissed my girlfriend and tear him to pieces!"

I heard him crack his knuckles through the phone.

"Sounds fun" he said evilly.

I hung up and realized Kid was 7 feet in front of me.

"YAHOOOO!"

I looked behind me to see Black Star running at extreme speed towards me. When he caught up to me he said, "Just wait a second, I will get Kid".

I seriously only had to wait a second.

Black Star ran up to him and grabbed him by his shirt and then dragged him over to me, Kid's face dragging on the concrete.

"Ready to beat him to death?" Black Star asked.

"Oh yeah….." I said popping my fingers.

**Sorry If this chapter is short to you. And sorry I haven't update for soooooooooooo long! You know it was long because I put 12 o's. **

** Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review! **


End file.
